


Sleepless Nights and Long Cuddle Sessions

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Jongho Is Baby, Little Space, Night, Nightmares, Pacifiers, Sleepless nights, Teddy Bears, agere, appa joong, babying jongho agenda, bottles, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho, mama hwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: After a nightmare of Hongjoong and Seonghwa leaving him, Jongho can’t sleep and Seonghwa makes it his mission to help his baby sleep.
Series: Smol Jongie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Sleepless Nights and Long Cuddle Sessions

It had been over an hour since Seonghwa had carried Jongho to his bedroom, the little sacked out as he barely held onto Seonghwa’s shirt. The elder had placed him in bed, and tucked the little in after a day filled with Yunho and Jongho playing until he wore himself out. He slept peacefully, until the same nightmare he had the week before started playing in his head. The horrible scene of Seonghwa and Hongjoong being taken away from him, horrified him. Jongho jolted awake, tears brimming in his eyes as he sat up. The space themed night light being the only source of light illuminating the room. 

“Mama!” The tears in Jongho’s eyes began to fall, as he curled himself up. The dark room itself was scary, but the nightmare that kept replaying in his head was even scarier. The door came open, Seonghwa was standing at the door, searching blindly for the light switch. He was glad Mingi had decided to spend the night with Yunho, so he didn’t have to interrupt Mingi’s sleep. Seeing his Mama, Jongho reached out his arms, wanting to be held. 

“Jongie baby, what’s wrong? Hm? Did the nightmares come back again?” Seonghwa asked, his tone soft and sweet as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Seonghwa pulled Jongho into his arms, letting the little bury his face in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. Jongho only nodded in response, the reminder of his reoccurring nightmare sending him into another fit of sobs. 

“Oh baby, Mama’s sorry you’re having all these nightmares. They’re really scary aren’t they? It’s okay though! Mama, Appa, and hyugies will never leave you. Never ever.” Seonghwa said, making a mental reminder to scold Yeosang and Wooyoung for letting Jongho watch a horror movie when little. Seonghwa stood, holding Jongho in his arms as he began to make his way out of the room. 

“How does a bottle of warm milk sound hm?” When Jongho relaxed in Seonghwa’s arms, he took it as a ‘Sounds Good’ and continued to carry Jongho into the kitchen. When Seonghwa sat the little down, he earned a whine of protest. 

“Baby, I can’t make it if I’m holding you. Mama’s right here, I’m not gonna leave your sight.” Seonghwa reassured Jongho, as he went to grab a baby blue bottle from the cabinet and the carton of milk from the fridge. The caregiver poured the milk into the bottle, before popping it in the microwave until it was just the right temperature. Once he took it out of the microwave, he screwed the cap back on. 

Seonghwa held both Jongho and the bottle and made his way to the couch, where he sat down with the little in his arms, letting Jongho hold the bottle himself. It didn’t take long before the bottle was empty. Seonghwa had been humming a soft tune, rubbing the little’s stomach as he did when either of the littles had a tummy ache or couldn’t sleep. 

It had been almost three hours since Jongho’s nightmare, and nothing Seonghwa had done was working. He’d tried a bottle of warm milk, tummy rubs, humming a soft tune while gently rubbing the littles back. Jongho was becoming restless, and he looked so tired but he just wouldn’t. He refused to go back to sleep in fear of the nightmare he had. Seonghwa made a last resort. He set Jongho on the couch, and hurried to grab Jongho’s blanket and favorite teddy bear, handing the two items to the little before picking him up and carrying him to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s shared room. 

Upon seeing his Appa, Jongho reached out for the male who was working on his laptop, headphones plugged in as the bright screen illuminated the room. 

“Joong, what did I tell you about staying up this late?” Seonghwa said, the younger turning around and taking off the headphones upon seeing the elder settling Jongho into their bed. 

“To not stay up and work this late.” Hongjoong said, seeing his prince making grabby hands toward the leader. 

“C’mere baby, did you have another nightmare? Hm? Wanted to sleep with Mama and Appa?” 

“Actually, I tried fixing him a bottle, didn’t work. Tummy rubs didn’t work either, nor did singing to him. He just won’t sleep.” Seonghwa replied, crawling into bed. Hongjoong set Jongho down next to Seonghwa, before climbing in himself. 

“Don’t worry, baby. Mama and Appa will make the scary nightmares go away.” Hongjoong planted a kiss on Jongho’s forehead, earning a giggle from the little. The two caregivers cuddled up to Jongho, making sure he felt safe. 

It wasn’t long until he’d fallen asleep, he looked at peace. He also looked adorable, arms held around the teddy bear with his baby blue pacifier. Seonghwa was glad he was finally at peace, and relaxed despite being fully prepared to stay up the rest of the night for Jongho.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! Yes, I take requests! From minyoongurt (a. I love your fanfics like fjjemdmek) b. Thank you so much for the request! 💕💕


End file.
